


Caught Off Guard

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Spock decides they've been dancing around the issue for too long.





	Caught Off Guard

"I believe it is time to stop the pretense, Captain."

"What do you mean, Spock?" 

Kirk looked up from his work. They had been discussing their last mission and putting together a report for Starfleet. 

"I have observed the way you look at me," his first officer said calmly. 

Kirk frowned. What was he talking about? Observed the way he was looking at him? 

Spock was sitting there, at the other side of the desk, calm as ever. Yet there was something infinitely disturbing with those words. Unfortunately, Kirk's brain had trouble shifting from describing the indigenous life-forms of the third planet in the Oberon system, to whatever it was that Spock was talking about. He was too tired for quizzes. It was getting late and their shift should have ended at least two hours ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kirk said, and by God, he didn't. Did he? Spock couldn't possibly be talking about....

"I believe that you do," Spock insisted and rose from his chair, unfolding his long body carefully. "You desire me." 

Kirk swallowed. He had no clue what to say as Spock moved from his chair and walked around the desk. Kirk's eyes were glued to Spock as this first officer came close enough for hot, Vulcan breath to brush against his face. 

'"Spock," he protested. "This is a joke, right?" Trying to push his chair back to increase the distance between them, he was only reminded of the fact that there was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. 

"I do not make jokes, Jim," Spock said. "You must know this after the years we have served together." 

Reality, as Kirk knew it, shifted when Spock kissed him. 

The hot lips pressed against his, soft but demanding, and Kirk's mind was reeling. At first, he wasn't kissing back or even protesting. He was just taking it, shocked into non-action. The strong, wiry body was close enough to brush against him, and the taste of Spock's mouth made him so aware of how he had longed for this. But this man was his friend. Spock moved closer. Steely arms went around his waist, and it felt good, so good, but this couldn't be right. 

Still, the alien and yet so painfully familiar scent of his friend went right to his head. Kirk knew he should pull away, protest or at least do something to find out what was going on. He couldn't. All he could do was inhale deeply, savoring that subtle and enticing fragrance of burnt sugar. His body responded to Spock instantly, not giving him any time to think. 

He tried to pull back, but Spock's mouth was so incredibly warm on his. He opened his mouth, allowing Spock to deepen the kiss. He was kissing back now, wanting the unexpected sensuality of the touch and needing it desperately. Denying that he wanted these kisses was of no use, but there must be something wrong. Spock didn't crave such things, did he? Kirk's mind tried to wrap itself around what was going on and he came back to himself suddenly. 

"Spock. Stop it!" he said, forcefully pushing Spock away. "Just hold it. Time out!" Dark eyes watched him, waiting. Spock's lips were swollen from the intense kisses and all Kirk wanted to do was continue where they left off, but he couldn't. 

"Is there something wrong, Jim?" 

"Yeah, you're giving me a coronary!" 

"Your heartbeat is slightly accelerated, but not enough to cause concern," Spock stated. "This is normal for sexual arousal, is it not?" 

"No... Yes... but... I'm not... " 

Spock lifted an eyebrow as his gaze fell to Kirk's groin, where the evidence of his physical arousal was very obvious.

"It's just a reflex, Spock!" he said.

"I do not believe I have misunderstood," Spock said and sat on the edge of the desk. His hands were resting on the desktop, legs crossed at the ankles, head tilted to the side, expressing curiosity. If Kirk hadn't felt so shocked and out of place he would have laughed. Spock seemed so casual about the whole thing. He had just kissed him for crying out loud, and Spock seemed as unperturbed as if he'd simply asked for a chess-game. 

"Do not tell me that you have not considered this." There was no hesitation in his voice or insecurity in his stoic face. He knew. 

Kirk rubbed his face with his hands, straightened and looked Spock in the eye. There was no sense in lying. He thought he had been subtle and careful, but he should have known that the first officer of the Enterprise saw everything, heard everything and noticed everything. 

"No, I guess I can't tell you that," Kirk agreed. 

"Then why do you resist?" Spock reached out and cupped his cheek. The gesture was tender and very poignant. Kirk held his breath and couldn't help but lean into the touch. Unexpectedly soft fingers, moving against his face were strangely tentative. He craved that caress, had craved it for a very long time, but he thought he had hid it well.

"Because this is not like you, Spock."

"What exactly is 'not like me'?" 

"To try to seduce someone... me! You have to admit that this is rather sudden, Spock." 

"Is it truly, Jim?"

"Yes, it is."

"Very well. I concede that you may have a point. From your viewpoint this may be sudden, but I assure you that it is not. I have considered this for quite some time."

"I didn't even know you... I mean... "

"You did not think that I, as a Vulcan, had these emotions?"

"Frankly, yes, Spock. You never led on, or even hinted at the fact that you might be attracted to anyone, especially me."

"I would not intrude upon your privacy, Jim. I could not tell you before I was certain that this was something you could welcome."

Kirk sighed, and relaxed a fraction. 

"And you're sure that you're not being affected by something?"

"I assume that you are referring to an outside force?"

"Yeah, spores or... you know, something. It's been known to happen."

"I assure you, Jim. That is not the case."

As Kirk looked into his friend's dark eyes, he nodded. Spock seemed very much himself, apart from the fact that he had just kissed him. The Vulcan shifted uncomfortably. 

"Why do you believe this to be sudden?"

"You have to admit that your coming on to me is pretty unexpected."

Spock pulled back and a frown appeared on his face. "I must admit. I am not accustomed to the procedures of seducing another," he said.

"Is that what you want, Spock? To seduce me?"

"Indeed. If that is not clear after what I have done, I have failed miserably." 

"I..."

"However, I have seen desire in your eyes when you look upon me. The feeling is mutual. Since that is the case, the logical course of action would be to act on the attraction." 

"Is that all you want?"

"It should be apparent that there is much more than sexual desire between us, Jim." 

"You're logical as ever. But this isn't a logical situation."

"Indeed." 

"Have you really thought this over, Spock?"

Dark eyes suddenly danced with subtle amusement, and Kirk felt foolish for asking. Knowing Spock, he wasn't doing this on impulse. 

"All right," he said. "Of course you've thought about it, but why now?" 

"I wished to be certain." 

"About what?"

"That you are sexually attracted to me."

Hearing Spock say such things, without ever changing the expression on his face was... extremely strange, Kirk decided. So open, and the vulnerability that shone through Spock's eyes tugged at Kirk's heart. He could hear his own voice soften as he spoke again. 

"Now you are?" 

"I am." Spock frowned again and continued. "Tell me why you are fighting this."

"I'm not. Not really. I just have to get used to the idea."

"You did not expect me to want you, Jim." Spock said, and Kirk swallowed. 

"No... I guess.. No, I didn't. Not you."

"Why?"

"You're Vulcan. We're both men. There are so many reasons."

"I may have mislead you somewhat as to the Vulcan nature," Spock said softly, and there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"And both of us being men doesn't bother you? God, Spock, this is a shock to me, can you understand that?"

"Indeed." Spock silenced for a moment, before he continued. "Same-sex relationships are not uncommon on my home-world. Did you not know this?"

"No." Spock was always full of surprises. "Your home-world is not very open about its customs and now it seems you have been misleading me as well."

"I ask forgiveness. It was not my intention to lie."

Kirk felt the tension drain away. "I don't know how to react to this."

"Do you want me, Jim?"

Kirk's mouth was dry and he looked up at Spock. "Yeah."

"Then let us go on from there. I shall help you," Spock said and grasped his hand, pulling him out of the chair. Slowly, as Spock leaned in for another kiss.

"Spock. Spock" 

The needful tone in his voice set them both alight, and they kissed again. This time he welcomed it, feeling Spock's tongue invade his mouth, sucking it in eagerly. He caressed Spock's back, savoring the sensation of steely muscles underneath the cloth. 

Another kiss. So right. 

Seconds stretched while they enjoyed each other's caresses, deepening the kiss. Kirk leaned into Spock's embrace, reveling in the warmth of the other; the hot breath. Moving his hands, he wanted to feel bare skin under his hands and he cupped Spock's face, enjoying the soft skin on the high cheekbones, and the coarse stubble over the chin. Caressing the Vulcan's cherished features seemed so right. There were no longer any doubts. Kirk knew they both wanted this, needed this and they were going to have it. 

Spock's hands were on him, firmly caressing his shoulders, slowly sliding downwards, over his shoulder blades and the small of his back, pulling him closer. When Spock cupped his ass in a strong and very eager grip, the touch made Kirk moan. The hands moved in slow, erotic circles, kneading and pulling him closer, sending flames licking through his body. 

"Ah, Spock. You feel so good."

For obvious reasons, he had never been quite able to imagine Spock in a situation like this, and still, when he opened his eyes, he could see a wanton look on the Vulcan's face. His own hands were still resting on the austere face. 

"Jim..." Spock began. Voice catching, he buried his face in the crook of Kirk's neck. The grip around his ass tightened, making Spock's erection press into him. The Vulcan was so hard and hot and Kirk could feel the quick pulse against his abdomen. Kirk rocked his hips against that exquisite hardness, wanting to feel more of it. It forced a gasp from Spock and Kirk moved some more, sliding his hand down Spock's chest, all the way to his groin. Spock's deep voice was so low and coarse when he spoke again, that Kirk almost didn't recognize it. "Jim, I wish to let go."

"Oh yes."

"You have never seen me thus," Spock said and pulled back. "I do not wish to frighten you." 

Kirk laughed unsteadily. "I think I can handle it. I'm no blushing virgin, you know."

The warm caresses on his ass ceased and Spock buried his hands in Kirk's hair instead. Spock continued as if he had not spoken. "I will not hurt you. I would never hurt you." 

"I know," Kirk whispered and met the Vulcan's eyes, and it was as if he could sense, or at least see the shift in them. A thrill coursed through him then.

Pre-reform Vulcans.... Pon Farr... Spock was at least twice as strong as he was... Out of control... 

Those facts flashed through his mind as they kissed again. The touch was different now, demanding and deep, as Spock's tongue thrust into his mouth repeatedly. Rough with the day's stubble, Spock was masculine in every sense, and Kirk felt pleasant shivers run down his spine. 

Spock was so much stronger than he was, and could overpower him easily. It lent a subtle thrill to the whole situation. Having a partner that was stronger than he, it was exciting. It didn't frighten him, it inflamed him, and he edged backwards, leaning against the mesh divider, tugging at the other. Spock followed and forcefully pushed him against the wall. Kirk leaned his head back then, exposing his throat to passionate kisses and soft bites. A deep moan was forced from his lips as Spock's hardness pressed into his thigh. 

"Spock... Oh, Spock, I had no idea." 

"I did not mean for you to know," was the hoarse reply as Spock kept kissing him. Kirk could do nothing but accept the invasion of the eager, alien tongue. He reveled in it, met Spock's thrusts as the Vulcan rocked against him, allowing their hard cocks to rub together. As they kissed over and over again, increasing the passion between them, Kirk drank in the taste of herbal tea, and reveled in the subtle aroma of the other man. Spock's hands pulled impatiently at Kirk's shirt, ripping the fabric. 

"Hey..." Kirk chuckled. 

"I want you. I must feel you."

Kirk gasped, and the laughter died away as Spock didn't pause for a second. His hands moved eagerly underneath Kirk's clothes, caressing his stomach. They were hot and demanding as they continued upwards and left fiery trails of pleasure in their wake. Spock withdrew only to bury his head behind Kirk's ear, licking and biting, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to send ripples of need throughout his body. 

He wasn't used to being this passive, and judging from how far they had moved in such a short time, Kirk decided that there was no use in hesitating. He pulled Spock's shirt out of his pants, desperately wanting to touch the other's hot skin. Feeling Spock moving caressing hands from his ass to his front, brushing over his hard cock, made Kirk gasp. Their eyes met. 

"Do you find this pleasurable, Jim?" Spock purred. A shadow of a smile passed over the Vulcan's lips, swollen from their kissing. Kirk shuddered and closed his eyes as he nodded.

"Oh, yes. Please... again."

Spock repeated the movement, and Kirk forgot everything as the strong fingers settled over his groin, caressing and kneading his cock through the pants. Kirk couldn't stop himself from rocking into the caress, and Spock's long fingers squeezed his shaft once, twice, bringing him to full hardness. Biting his lip, Kirk opened his eyes and saw Spock watching him; a quiet intensity building in the Vulcan's hooded gaze. 

Spock was burning with him.

Kirk wanted more of that passion, so he continued where he left off. Spock allowed him to pull the shirt over his head. The dark hair, always neat and perfectly trimmed, was mussed and Kirk ran his fingers through the soft strands, pulling Spock's head down for another kiss. Taking the lead, he pushed his tongue inside the welcoming depths of the Vulcan's mouth. Being quiet up until now, Spock finally let out a soft moan. He was beautiful like this, Kirk decided and caressed the narrow shoulders, moving downward. Wanting to hear that moan once more, Kirk continued his kisses, while caressing the lightly furred chest, pausing at the dark nipples, brushing them lightly with his fingertips. Another moan escaped Spock and Kirk pulled back to watch. The Vulcan was flushed and breathing unevenly. Gorgeous. Kirk reveled in the sight and smiled as the Vulcan opened his eyes to look back at him. 

"Did you long for this?" Kirk asked softly. 

"I did," Spock admitted. 

"Did you ever dream about me?"

"On occasion, my nights were empty." 

Never breaking eye-contact, Kirk fell to his knees. Anticipation shone in the dark eyes, and he rested his hands on the Vulcan's narrow hips for a moment, before allowing them to slide to the back, cupping the firm and perfectly shaped ass. 

"I wanted to touch you like this, so many times, Spock," Kirk whispered as he leaned forward, rubbing his chin against the bulge in front of him. Spock still held his gaze, looking down on him where he rubbed himself against the hard cock wantonly, again and again. Spock staggered, as if unable to stay on his feet. Kirk's grip tightened, as he pushed the Vulcan backward to lean against the desk again. Spock spread his legs to allow better access. Moving his hands to the fasteners, Kirk opened the pants slowly, teasingly, deliberately brushing Spock's hardened sex over and over again, still looking Spock straight in the eye. Running the pad of his thumb over the blunt head, he could feel it pulse with life underneath the fabric, hardening further under his caress. 

"Ah," Spock breathed and his head lolled back to expose his throat. Another moan escaped his lips as Kirk again repeated the caress with his thumb. "Jim, you are evil incarnate."

"Do you enjoy this?"

"Indeed." The word came in a breathless, husky tone and Spock looked at him once more. Again that ghostly smile crossed his lips, the one Kirk didn't think he revealed to anyone else. 

He smiled back. 

"Jim..."

"Yeah?"

"We would be more comfortable in your bedroom, would we not?" 

"I think you're right. Go on ahead and I'll be right there."

Spock lifted a quizzical eyebrow at him, but didn't argue. Kirk stared after the lithe form as he walked into the bedroom. The taut buttocks, the long, powerful back, narrow hips and shoulders, and muscular legs. He took it all in, allowing himself for once to really look at Spock, without having to worry about being caught by those black, all seeing eyes. If Spock caught him staring now; it no longer mattered. 

Tearing his eyes off the sight before him, Kirk went to the bathroom, stopping just inside the door, drawing a deep breath. The reality seemed to have shifted so quickly, he still hadn't really had time to adjust. Still, he knew he would never forgive himself if he let this opportunity to slip through his fingers, come what may afterwards. Picking up the tube of lubricant, he walked back to the bedroom, He stopped at the doorway, leaning against the frame, again taking in the sight of his would-be lover. 

Sensual. Wanton. Beautiful. 

Spock was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a positively lustful expression on his face. His black hair glimmered in the light from Kirk's bed lamp. His lips were swollen from their kissing and his cheeks were flushed. Desire shone openly from the bright eyes. Spock did nothing to hide how he felt and that, in itself was... incredible.

Half-naked and leaning back on his arms, with legs spread wide, his pose spoke volumes. 

Touch me, it said. Ravish me.

Kirk bit his lip. Spock was so inviting and so very excited. Only in his dreams had he ever expected to see the Vulcan this way. It was almost too much. 

"Come," Spock said huskily. "Do not keep me waiting."

Kirk didn't reply. Instead, he slowly crossed the short distance between them, never letting go of Spock's gaze. 

"You're gorgeous, Spock. Do you know that?" Kirk said. Relief ran through him. He was finally able to speak these words that had been on his mind and in his heart for such a long time. 

Spock of Vulcan, the unattainable... 

You just didn't say these things to him, but right now it seemed like a very appropriate time to tell him this. 

"It pleases me to hear you say that, Jim, for I find you irresistible."

With those words, Spock shifted, and his long-fingered hands worked at the fastenings of Kirk's pants. Kirk spread his legs wider to stand steadily. He wondered if Spock was actually going to do what he thought he was going to do. 

He watched as Spock undid clasp after clasp of his pants, slowly. The Vulcan's hands actually trembled when he finally pushed the fabric aside. 

"Do you find this as exciting as I do?" Kirk whispered, suddenly feeling so vulnerable. 

Spock closed his eyes briefly, swallowed and looked back. 

"Jim. You do not know... "

Spock silenced, his eyes moving from Kirk's face to his groin. As Spock was pulling the cloth down, the hard cock soon jutted into freedom. Stepping out of his pants, Kirk gasped. He'd never seen that particular look on Spock's face before. So hungry. 

Spock grabbed his hips in a fierce hold, and leaned forward. Kirk was transfixed as he watched the pointed tip of the tongue flick out and brush against the underside of his glans. He gasped. The brief touch was electrical and he couldn't believe his eyes.. God, Spock was going to suck him. 

"Oh yes," he moaned. 

Another flick of the tongue teased him, causing his cock to jump in anticipation. He tried to move closer but the hold on his hips was like a vice, and he couldn't move. Spock took his glans in, briefly, flicking his tongue over the head once more.

"Oh!" 

Spock looked up at him, face impassive, but with a positively mischievous glint in his eyes...and suddenly Kirk's cock was buried balls-deep inside that unbelievably hot, moist mouth. Watching those lips tighten around his shaft was turning him on like nothing else could have. 

Spock... Spock's lips were wrapped around his cock, moving maddeningly slowly up and down his shaft, and then he was doing things with his tongue that wasn't humanly possible, but Spock wasn't human. Kirk had better not forget that. 

"What you do to me..." he moaned. 

Kirk fought to keep his eyes open to watch the stoic face buried between his legs. The slanted eyebrows were at rest, as Spock continued working his mouth up and down his shaft over and over again. His eyelids were closed and thick eyelashes rested against the cheeks. The austere features were concentrated on their task and the cheeks became hollow as Spock increased suction. Kirk wanted to keep watching, but could no longer keep his eyes open so he gave himself over to the intense pleasure. The pressure in his balls was rising as Spock's wet, hot lips kept moving up and down his shaft. 

So good.

"Spock," he warned. "Good God, I will come...." 

Spock drew back and pulled his mouth off Kirk's sex with a wet sound, then he leaned forward and ran his tongue all the way along the underside of the shaft. Kirk shuddered and tried to get closer to that delicious touch, but Spock's grip around his hips hadn't loosened even a fraction. He simply repeated the caress and Kirk gasped. 

That felt so good, but it wasn't as intense, so his climax was effectively held at bay. There was no question of who was in control and a thrill traveled across Kirk's back. Spock took what he wanted, did what he wanted to him, and did not expect him to take the lead. He was enjoying this, had dreamed about it so many times, but he never expected Spock to take the lead. Not quite like this. Another long lick traveled across the length of his hard shaft, before Spock pulled away. 

"You will not find release yet, Jim," Spock said huskily as he rose to his feet, pulling Kirk closer for another deep, unrestrained kiss. Kirk wrapped his arms around the wiry Vulcan, reveling in the warmth of his body. Sliding his hands down the muscular back and to the front, he began working at getting the pants off Spock as well. 

"I want to taste you."

Spock drew away just a fraction, allowing Kirk to open the pants for him, and soon they were both naked. Kirk pushed Spock down on the bed, and the Vulcan let it happen.

"Spread your legs," he whispered and again, Spock acquiesced. Kirk moved in between those long, lithe limbs and caressed the insides of muscular thighs. The Vulcan moaned, and Kirk saw the turgid cock leap at the touch. 

"So excited," Kirk whispered. "Did I do this to you?"

"Ah... yes."

"I never thought I would see you like this, Spock."

"Take me in your mouth, Jim." It was not a plea. 

Kirk grinned and did as he was told. The hard, slightly alien-looking cock was marginally longer than his, but not as thick and he took most of it in without problem. The taste was not much different from what he expected. It tasted good, and he wanted more. Suddenly, Spock's hands were on the back of his head, urging him on and Kirk fought to relax his throat-muscles, allowing the entire length into his mouth. The Vulcan didn't hold back, but fucked his mouth mercilessly and with abandon. 

"Ah, yes!" Spock moaned. "Like that, yes."

Spock's unrestrained moans nearly undid him. Lying there, with the cock deep down his throat, sliding wetly, in and out of his mouth, hearing that voice moaning in sexual abandon was a thrill like no other Kirk had experienced before. He enjoyed the mouth-fuck for a moment before pulling Spock's hands off his head, pinning them to the mattress. Then he pulled his mouth off the Vulcan's sex. As Kirk watched, Spock fought to calm his ragged breathing. 

He knew that Spock could get away from his hold very easily if he wanted to, and was surprised when the Vulcan allowed him to take the lead. He was grateful though, because he wanted to suck that cock the way he liked it, and he set to his task eagerly. Slowly wrapping his mouth around the head, flicking his tongue over it, he waited to see Spock's reaction. He was silent, but Kirk could feel the tension rise in his entire body. Pulling the entire shaft into his mouth and licking it, he swirled his tongue in between the flared ridges. Spock tensed further under his ministrations. He flicked the tongue over that sensitive spot once more and finally managed to lure another deep groan out of Spock. He made that his goal, to find the places where Spock was most sensitive, just to hear that deep-throated moan. Another lick over the slit at the top....

"Ahhh..."

...in between the ridges, several times, in swift succession...

"Oh..." 

...feeling the sex harden even more, preparing for release, Kirk started sucking in earnest. Up and down, deep-throating the slick shaft, faster and faster. 

"Jim, stop...." Spock said. 

But he wanted to taste Spock. He wanted it badly, and he didn't want to stop. 

"I said, stop," Spock repeated and Kirk's head was pulled back by a pair of strong hands buried in his hair. "I do not wish to orgasm so quickly." 

"Spock, I want to taste you."

"You shall. Later." 

Kirk didn't insist, but waited to see what Spock would do. 

"Do you have lubricant?" Spock asked, not quite as calmly as usual. 

Kirk swallowed. "Yeah, I do. In my pants. Left pocket."

Spock retrieved the tube and opened the lid. Kirk expected him to lubricate himself, but instead Spock squeezed a healthy amount of lubricant into his hands, rubbing his palms together to warm the slick essence: Meeting his gaze, Spock planted his hands on Kirk's still-hard cock. There needed to be no words between them. Spock simply covered him thoroughly and scooted back on the bed. 

"I wish to orgasm with you inside me, Jim," Spock said huskily and Kirk nodded. The Vulcan spread his legs and drew them up invitingly, exposing himself completely.

Oh, yes, I can do that. I can certainly make that happen... 

Quickly, he settled between Spock's parted legs, pouring more of the lubricant into his own hand, getting ready to prepare his partner. 

I'm going to fuck Spock... 

He bit his lip not to moan aloud and as his fingers began their task of preparing and stretching Spock's tight orifice. He tried not to think too much about what he was doing or this would be over all too soon. 

"That's enough, Jim," Spock purred. 

Kirk pulled his hands back and positioned himself so that the blunt head of his cock was resting against the loosened opening. He pushed, carefully, but Spock thrust back with force. 

"Do not be too careful."

Kirk assumed that translated to the Vulcan equivalent of Fuck me hard. He obliged pushing himself deeply into Spock with a single, hard thrust. A hot shiver ran through him, centering in his cock as Spock moaned aloud. 

"Yes!"

Grabbing the Vulcan's legs, he lifted them and put them around his waist, beginning to thrust inside Spock with earnest. Spock threw his head back and let out a moan for each time Kirk buried himself deep inside. The Vulcan's face contorted in pleasure, looking almost as if he was in pain, but the sounds coming from his mouth spoke only of a deep pleasure. Kirk increased speed and force with each thrust and soon Spock's legs wrapped around his waist in a hard grip, urging him on. He shifted, and leaned over Spock, watching the other's face as he fucked him. 

So good... So beautiful... So excited. 

Sheathed in Spock's hot, tight body felt so incredibly *right*. Muscles clenched around him as they both got closer to orgasm for each thrust. Seeing the austere features tightening, he knew that Spock was going to come any second. The knowledge pushed him closer still, but by god, he wanted to taste Spock. He wanted it so much that when he saw Spock's hand clench around his own sex, he pulled out and scooted down to wrap his mouth around the Vulcan's hard cock. Spock didn't say anything. He just moaned; a soul-deep, unrestrained sound, as Kirk's lips wrapped around him. He flicked his tongue over that sensitive spot just between the ridges a few times, and that made Spock come, violently. Spock's hands buried in his hair and the Vulcan bucked into his mouth as the shudders ran through him for long moments. The semen that spurted into Kirk's mouth was salty-sweet and he swallowed it eagerly, taking each drop of it in his mouth. The sensation of Spock coming in his mouth was enough to push him over the edge. 

"Ohhh..." he moaned and rested his head against Spock's stomach. He didn't think he could move. He didn't want to move, but then Spock stirred. 

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"We must do this again."

Kirk chuckled. "Yeah."

He crawled upwards on the bed to rest atop Spock who just wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close for a kiss. When they pulled apart, he looked into Spock's eyes. They were half-lidded and absolutely sated. He looked like a cat dozing in the sun. 

"I'd say there is no more pretense between us anymore, would you, Spock?"

"I believe we just eliminated that, Jim."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Belong to Paramount. I don't make money on this and don't intend to infringe upon their copyrights.  
> Author's Notes: Story inspired by Marianne's beautiful drawings Seducer or Seduced 1 -3, but mostly by the Spock one Who would've thought, eh?  
> Also answers my own challenge on ASCEM. First Line "I believe it is time to stop the pretense, Captain."  
> Thanks to: VastSee for betaing and commenting on the story.


End file.
